


It's Luna!

by LyleRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyleRose/pseuds/LyleRose
Summary: With their first child on the way, a wedding must be planned. Or.. How Lily got her second name to be Luna.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 6





	It's Luna!

"But Harry.." Ginny started of hesitantly as they had the argument before but she still hadn't agreed and so, found it necessary to bring the subject up once again.

"NO. Luna's great, I mean, she knows a lot about plants and flowers and animals and-"

"I really don't want Luna as a wedding planner," She sighed. "She's sweet but-"

Harry shook his head fiercely, "It's Luna!" As if that said more then enough. "She's smart, kind and her enormous knowledge would come in handy and you know, she got taste.."

"Taste?" Ginny almost yelped out, incredulously. "Radish, Harry, radishes! As earrings!"

Harry grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Fine, she may be a bit quirky but-"

"Butterbeer cap necklace. Wand in hair. Lion hat. Reading books upside down and backwards, walking bare feet-"

"That wasn't her fault though." Harry said firmly as Ginny was ticking off each of the odd choices on her fingers.

"I know, scratch the last one and then, well, I think Luna is truly lovely but you can hardly call that taste."

"I happen to like those things about her, same as her owl glasses and that funky rainbow dress she wore last week."

The couple remained silent for a few minutes, staring each other down at the kitchen table of their newly bought, modest three bedroom house not far away from the burrow.

Then, all of a sudden, Ginny jumped up from her chair, almost knocking it over when she hurried out of the room. Harry grimaces seconds later, when her hears her spewing by the toilet. He knew all to well those were the joys of pregnancy and stayed seated, while he waited for her to come back.

Eventually, Ginny came back into the brightly lit, mostly brown with a little blue kitchen and Harry waited patiently for her to rinse her mouth. Harry gave her time to get refreshed, but, he also had prepared what to say and didn't let her have the first word.

"We agreed we both choose someone and have them as our wedding planner, you choose your mum and I choose Luna," Harry said with confidence. "There is nothing to worry or be sorry about. Luna won't ruin your dream or mine, mum won't let it happen, she'll make sure of that."

In a last ditch effort to have her soon to be husband change his mind, she stood by the sink, massaging her temples while her elbows rested on the surface. "Can we please not have Luna as our wedding planner? We could, like," She gave a little laugh and murmured. "Name one of our future children after her?"

"That too." Harry answered brightly and kissed her on the cheek as he hastily left the kitchen, in a roundabout way secretly fulfilling a second wish.


End file.
